Johnny Escape From Bling Bling Island
'''Johnny Escape from Bling- Bling Island '''is the second part of 34th episode and the 68th episode over all. Summary Bling-Bling Boy steals Susan and Mary's shoes, and Johnny and Dukey have to go to Bling-Bling Island to retrieve them before the sisters dine with Gil. Plot Johnny and Dukey enter the lab, complaining that they're bored as they beat all their video games and Johnny did all his homework. The duo are surprised to see the twins in dresses, and they explain that Gil and his mother will be coming over for dinner that night. Both girls then state that they plan to impress Gil, make him fall in love with them and marry one of them in 6 years. Dukey points out the plan having gaps, but Susan says it doesn't matter so long as they have their secret weapon: Italian pumps from their closet of shoes. However, Johnny points out the right shoe of each pair is gone, much to the girls' shock. While looking through the security footage, the Test kids and Dukey find the burglar with a familiar shape starting to taking the shoes before shooting out the camera. Susan immediately calls Bling Bling Boy and demands he give back the shoes, but he denies the accusation and cuts the call, though is shown to be in the room with the shoes. Susan declares they get the shoes back, and denies Johnny's claim to buy more shoes as they're imported. Johnny calls her nuts and he and Dukey begin to leave while Susan explains how no one understands a girl's love for shoes and even she herself doesn't understand it. Mary then says the duo must go to Bling Bling Island and reclaim the shoes though Dukey refuses due to all of Bling Bling's creations roaming freely. Susan offers them a favor the twins'll owe them: Johnny agrees as long as they owe them 5 favors, much to Dukey's frustration. Then, Johnny and Dukey travel in a ship to the island, only to be captured by Bling Bling Boy. He denies it claiming that he doesn't have them, much to Dukey's disagreement as he could see them in the other room. However, Bling Bling Boy denies it claiming it's his mother's shoes, causing his mom to call him up asking what he's up to. He claims he's sending a package and sends Dukey and Johnny home. Then, as Johnny and Dukey were sent home, Hugh saw Johnny and Dukey, confusing him, with Susan Test asking about the shoes. Then, the sisters create a new device to send Johnny and Dukey to Bling Bling Island. When they finally arrive, they accidentally open Eugene's mom's bedroom, with her telling them not to break anything. In the next door, they find the Escape pod, but then finally finds the shoe room and takes them. Upon Bling Bling Boy discovering, he sends a dinosaur thing after them with Eugene threatening Johnny to give back the shoes. However, when the cat thing takes the shoes, Johnny pounces on him, and retrieves the shoes. They head back to the hallway, with Dukey attempting to break through as the cat thing ate the codebreaker, with Bling Bling Boy mom warning Bling Bling Boy of one more loud nouse. However, Johnny discovers the passcode code typer, and type "S-U-S-A-N, unlocking it. Just in time, Eugene threatens to freeze him, however Johnny threatens to use the plant, which doesn't scare Eugene. However, Johnny drops the plant, waking Bling Bling Boy's mom, and as a result she grabs his son's ear and drags him, with him announcing he will have revenge. Johnny and Dukey come back with the shoes and are thanked by Susan and Mary Test for bringing them back. However, soon Susan and Mary get into a fight over who Gil will marry with Johnny and Dukey taking pleasure in the brawl. As a result, Gil, his mom, Lila, and Hugh freak out when they see the battered and bandaged girls at dinner. Gil then converses with Johnny about his day as he says it was nothing new and the episode ends. Trivia * This marks the only appearance of Gil's mother (or either of his parents) to date. * Eugene calls Johnny by his full name "Johnathan." Goofs * Susan and Mary's legs change shape throughout the episode. Production Notes * According to the credits, Warner Bros. still owns its trademark. Quotes Gallery jefbbikr.png|Korean Title Card Susan And Mary.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Plot Needed Category:Super Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:DVD